Talk:The Search, Part II (episode)
pna This article needs to be reformatted to MA standards. --From Andoria with Love 02:14, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) : Eh? Yeah, it could use some work still but ::Above all, realize that these rules are not set in stone! They are considered guidelines for making an article appear more attractive to the reader, to make them easier to work with. If you think you have a better way of writing your article, by all means go ahead and be bold! Copyediting Archivists will come along later and start the weeding process, and rework pages to better conform to the guide if necessary. Better yet, add your own idea to this guide as an additional option for adding style to an article. (However, please don't remove existing guidelines, just add your own new ones.) : That's a direct quote so, I would appreciate specifics. Slamlander 05:28, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::It's not that it's unformatted, its... overformatted. You've got ten or twenty links to a single page. I think that's what he's getting at anywho. Vedek Dukat 05:40, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Indeed it is, Thanks, Vedek. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:50, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Okay, I thought as much. But the style guide wasn't much help there, it not being a full style guide and all ;) Slamlander 05:57, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) It's also told in the wrong point of view. --From Andoria with Love 05:53, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) :It's a narrative style, how is that wrong? Slamlander 05:57, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I know, sorry, I just misread some of the lines. I think I'm high on something... :P --From Andoria with Love 06:00, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I grew up in California, in the 60's. I understand being high. Those who remember the 60's weren't really there. LOL Slamlander 06:14, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::Take two of these and call me in the morning. :-P And before you ask, your guess is as good as mine. Vedek Dukat 06:18, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) Salient Points adds value *So I don't agree with removing it. What it does is point out results that move forward to various story arcs. It lets the reader know what is going forward from this story to other stories. What I don't understand is why it is being removed. It seems arbitrary Cannons go "BOOM"! 08:50, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) :*Never mind, I just saw that you moved the Salient points content to Background. Sorry, my misunderstanding Cannons go "BOOM"! 08:55, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) *On an article this long, and the length is indeed necessary to portray all the required canonical info, section breaks make it much easier to read. Yes I may have had too many of them but having none at all is too few.Cannons go "BOOM"! 08:50, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'disbarking' isn't a word debarking was correct. Cannons go "BOOM"! 09:13, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) :*I apologize for the spelling error, I had meant to type something else but forgot and left it as "disebarking". As for splitting the article into sections, you should split it into acts (as is done here, for example). This separates the summary by when the episode goes to commerical break, or when it "fades out". But a description of the settings each time the scene shifts is not necessary, and, as you saw, makes the article far too long. --From Andoria with Love 10:42, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::*So what you're saying is that I go back through the tape and find all the fades. Okay, FF works and fades are easy to find and there should only be three or four of them anyway. BTW, overall, you did a good job of cleanup, I learned a lot from it, mostly about local expectations. Thanks ;) Major Pita 10:55, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::*No problem. And thanks for the comments. :) Also, I was under the impression you had the episode on DVD. If you want, you could ask someone who has the DVD to find the fades (I don't have it, sadly; I only have season 7 on DVD). Anyways, glad I could help. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:58, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::*Nah, we got these tapes years ago, before a DVD was issued. But, it's really no problem to find the fades and now that I'm looking for them, I won't miss them in the future. Major Pita 12:05, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) Removed note :The dialog in the underground complex is critical in understanding the motives of the Founder's invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. It establishes canonical evidence that contradicts many external references. I'm not sure what that means, so I took it out of the BG info. Maybe someone can clarify what the external references are, as I'm drawing a blank and it seems pretty vague. Weyoun 02:38, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Stardate 48217.7 Where this stardate comes from? I don't remember any stardate being cited in the episode and there's nothing in the script. I found this date on several fan sites in Internet, but no one of them can be a valid source. So, I think it must be removed from the article... am I right or there is a valid source?--Sid-Vicious 13:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC)